I Didn't Know That I Could Feel
by ninjanervana
Summary: Songfic for I didnt know that i could feel from Lady and the Tramp II. Featuring Miroku and Sango.


I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters nor do i own "I didn't know that I could feel" from Lady and the Tramp II

* * *

><p><em>I never had this feeling before<em>

_She gives me shakes and shivers_

_I can't ignore_

_And I see that there's more now_

_than just running free_

Miroku looked up from his cursed hand, looking across the campfire to see the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. _'Sango,'_ he thought. As surprised as he was when it first happened, he had fallen head over heels for the demon slayer. Of course he noticed her beauty when he first met her; she was absolutely breathtaking. No female he had seen in his travels could ever compare to her: her creamy porcelain skin, her gorgeous black hair, her smooth yet strong hands, the faint scent of lilacs that always lingered around her. For her, he would abandon his womanizing ways as difficult as it was. After all, old habits die hard.

_I never felt my heart beat so fast_

_I'm thinking of him first and of myself last_

_and how happy I want him to be_

Sango followed Miroku quietly as he walked away from the campfire. She found him sitting on a boulder not too far away, staring down at his cursed hand. Her heart ached for him; to have a wind tunnel built into your hand that may kill you or the people you love was a cruel burden to bear. She sat next to him quietly, not saying anything. His mere proximity to her had her heart racing though she desperately tried to calm it. Miroku grabbed her hand suddenly, sending her heart into overdrive. She expected him to do something lecherous, but he simply held her hand and gazed up at the stars, a peaceful expression on his face. That was how she always wanted him to look, peaceful and content.

_It's amazing someone in my life_

_just might be loving me_

_I didn't know that I could feel this way_

Miroku glanced at Sango out of the corner of his eyes, watching her talk to Kagome. She stood closer to him than she normally would have, her presence warming his heart. He had held her hand the night before until he had almost fallen asleep on the boulder. Although she constantly slapped him and called him a pervert, he believed there was a part of her heart that truly cared for him….maybe even loved him. The thought of Sango loving him made Miroku's face heat. Miroku, the monk who stroked the butts of a thousand females without shame, blushed at the thought of Sango loving him.

"Houshi-sama, are you feeling well? Your face looks a bit flushed," Sango said, pressing a hand against his check gently.

Yes, there was a chance that Sango was in love with him and he was overjoyed at the thought.

_It's so crazy_

_something in my life_

_Is better than a dream_

_I didn't know that I could feel this way_

Sango looked at Miroku again, the faint red tinge still coloring his cheeks. She had never dreamed she would find someone like him. When she lived in her village her entire life had been about her family and slaying demons. Falling in love had never even occurred to her; it seemed more like a distant fantasy told in stories. But as she walked along side Miroku it no longer seemed like an impossible dream that floated into her mind as she slept at night. It was right within her reach.

_She makes me warm and happy inside_

Miroku blushed as he noticed Sango watching him out of the corner of her eye, much like he had done a few minutes earlier. Knowing that she was watching him made him feel…happy. He could feel his face heat up once again as he turned to her, smiling.

_He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed_

Sango could feel the blush creeping slowly across her face as Miroku smiled at her. She would never admit it to him, the last thing he needed was an overinflated ego, but whenever he smiled at her she could feel the butterflies fluttering around.

_All these feelings I have_

_have me asking_

_Can this be love?_

The feeling Miroku created in Sango surprised her. She had never felt anything like it before. The raging jealousy when he flirted with other women. The fierce protectiveness when he was attacked in battle. The overwhelming sympathy when she saw him gazing absentmindedly at the wind tunnel. He drove her absolutely insane almost all of the time_. 'Is that love?'_ Sango wondered.

_Can this be love?_

Sango was absolutely perfect to Miroku. She was beautiful and intelligent, lady-like but still a fearsome warrior in battle. She was anything a man could ever want in a wife. She could beat the living daylights out of him one minute and turn him into putty with one of her amazing smiles. He wanted to be with her all the time, do things with her all the time; whether it was cleaning up the campsite or fighting demons in battle, he wanted to be by her side always. _'Is this what love is?' _he thought.

_It's crazy_

_I can hardly speak_

_Whenever he/she_

_says "hi"_

Sango and Miroku turned toward each other, both opening their mouth to speak. Sango's voice seemed to get caught as she looked into Miroku's eyes, smiling at him.

Miroku felt as if his bones turned to jelly as Sango smiled at him. All of his thoughts escaped his head, including what he was gonna say.

_I didn't know that I could feel_

Sango blushed as she felt the butterflies creating a tornado in her stomach. She quickly looked down at her hands, avoiding his eyes.

_I never dreamed that I could feel_

Miroku smiled as Sango looked down quickly, a beautiful blush forming on her cheeks. How he ended up with this amazing woman in his life he couldn't say. But he wasn't going to let her get away.

_I didn't know that I could feel_

_this way._


End file.
